El cofre de las fuentes del paraíso de cristal
by blisterscoff1995
Summary: Siguiendo viajando por toda Holanda en esos inolvidables veranos de los años 40, Ana y Peter siguen encontrando lugares donde explotar la magia eternamente sagrada del amor y de lo que es estar enamorado...pero unos espíritus malvados trataran de hacerles daño y tendrán que huir...aunque Ana descubre algo interesante antes de irse para siempre de las fuentes...


Ana y Peter contemplaban asombrados la inmensa fuente de agua cristalina. Y de pronto, se sumergieron en ella y empezaron a nadar ansiosos por toda la fuente. Ana se divertía salpicándolo al pobre de Peter, que no sabía nadar muy bien. Y así estuvieron enzarzados en una interminable guerra acuática, mientras una mini-cascadas mojaban implacablemente sus jóvenes cabellos…

- Te amare por toda la eternidad, Peter. Te lo prometo

- No hace falta que me lo prometas, porque sé que es verdad. Yo también te amo hermosa

Y la bella cascada era el único testigo del amor inocente (pero al mismo tiempo apasionado) que se profesaban los dos niños, sin imaginarse que años después les arrebataría la vida y la esperanza el mismísimo diablo: Adolf Hitler

Ellos siguieron nadando tranquilamente al interior de la cascada, alejándose de su lugar de origen, y descubrieron fascinados que adentro de la cascada no había nada más ni nada menos que una oscura y húmeda cueva. Peter, invadido por una repentina curiosidad, nado lo mejor que pudo hasta la cueva. Ana trataba de detenerlo, diciéndole que era peligroso, y que además dentro de poco tiempo tendrían que regresar a sus casas porque se estaba haciendo de noche e iba a ser muy peligroso, y sus padres obviamente se iban a preocupar. Pero aparentemente a Peter no le importo en absoluto, porque empezó a adentrarse en el interior de la misteriosa cueva haciendo oídos sordos a las advertencias de su novia. Ana, completamente irritada por el comportamiento de Peter, nado también hasta la entrada de la caverna y camino insegura a la par de su novio

- No tienes por qué hacer esto, Peter. Volvamos a la fuente, nos estamos yendo demasiado lejos y esta cueva no me gusta para nada. Tengo un mal presentimiento….

- Tranquilízate, Ana. Todo estará bien, solo quiero ver que hay aquí dentro, eso es todo. Además los nazis nunca van por estos lugares

- Yo no lo digo por los alemanes…siento otra cosa en este lugar, una energía… maligna

De pronto apareció una cara fantasmal de una anciana decrepita llena de cicatrices y con los ojos blancos como el papel. Ana y Peter gritaron aterrorizados y trataron de escapar lo más rápido posible, pero otros espíritus igual de horrendos que el de la vieja intentaron atraparlos, pero fracasaron en el intento ya que los dos niños fueron más rápidos que ellos y saltaron rápidamente a la fresca agua de la fuente y comenzaron a nadar en dirección contraria a la caverna

- ¡NUNCA MÁS VOLVEREMOS AHÍ, ME ESCUCHASTE PETER! ¡NUNCA MAS! – Grito Ana enojadísima- ¡POR TU MALDITA CURIOSIDAD CASI NOS MATAN!

- Eso me hace acordar al dicho "la curiosidad mato al gato" jajaja – Bromeo Peter tratando de que la situación no se volviera tan tensa

Pero lo único que hizo esa broma fue empeorar las cosas

- ¡ME VOY A MI CASA! ¡ADIOS PETER!

-¡No te vayas, por favor, lo siento! – Dijo Peter alarmado – No fue mi intención hacerte enojar

Mientras Ana nadaba en dirección contraria a Peter, toco con sus pies un objeto duro. Miro hacia abajo y llego a distinguir lo que era un cofre marrón oscuro. Ana se sumergió en el agua y saco el cofre para ver qué es lo había adentro, y cuando abrió el cofre se encontró con un montón de cristales plateados como la luna.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos. Se está haciendo tarde – Dijo Peter

Ana acompaño a Peter en silencio hasta llegar a tocar tierra firme, pero llevándose consigo el misterioso cofre que tenía inscriptas unas palabras en su superficie: "Cofre del paraíso de las fuentes de cristal"

- No sabes por qué se llama así ¿no? – Le pregunto un viejo fantasma a la niña

Ana y Peter gritaron aterrorizados, pero el fantasma se apresuró a aclarar:

- No se preocupen chicos, yo no soy un espíritu malvado como los que habitan adentro de esa cueva inmunda – Dijo el fantasma tranquilamente – Yo soy uno de los tantos fantasmas que habitan en las fuentes de cristal. Esos cristales que tú tienes ahora, nena, son inmensamente codiciados por todos, tanto seres vivos como muertos desean ese cofre. Pero dice la leyenda de este lugar que el cofre solo se aparece cuando quiere y como quiere; en simples palabras se aparece solo ante las personas que el cofre cree que merece ver su precioso tesoro. Yo fui uno de las tantas víctimas que murió ahogado por esos demonios de las cavernas… - El viejo fantasma agacho la cabeza triste

- Lo sentimos mucho señor… - Dijeron Peter y Ana al unísono. Ambos sentían mucha lastima por el pobre y desdichado fantasma

- No se hagan problema por mí, yo ya soy un alma perdida y condenada – Dijo tristemente – Pero ustedes todavía tienen su vida, y si hay vida hay esperanza…váyanse ahora con el cofre antes de que los demonios los maten

Ana y su novio salieron corriendo despavoridos, pero antes de irse definitivamente de la fuente del paraíso de cristal, echo una última mirada de lastima al anciano muerto y se dio media vuelta para no volver a verlos nunca más en su vida. Ellos recién lo volverían a ver en mejor vida, siendo que van a vivir la vida del más allá antes de tiempo por culpa de los diablos alemanes


End file.
